In the prior art, two relatively compliant mating members are formed from some material, such as a ceramic impregnated teflon, or the like. Circuit components are affixed to the inner surface of one of the members and the outer surfaces of both members are covered with a layer of copper. The ceramic material impregnated in the teflon provides the high dielectric constant which is required for relatively high frequency circuits, but it is relatively difficult to bond circuit components and copper layers onto the teflon and to laminate the teflon members together. Further, because the teflon will not withstand high temperatures, it is impossible to perform many techniques, such as welding and depositing, that would be extremely advantageous in affixing components to the members. Components, such as microwave integrated circuits are extremely difficult to affix to the members and have a tendency to break loose during high G operation. Also, because of the compliance of both members, there is a tendency for the members to deform slightly under high G operation, which seriously affects operation of the stipline circuit.